I'd sing for you
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Kiss Of Fire". Cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'ils essayaient, mais que leurs tentatives se terminaient en échecs. A chaque fin de mois, c'était la même chose. Et si finalement autre chose, une situation inattendue, venait réaliser leur 'projet' ?


_Hey hey les amis ! Alors déjà, pour commencer, vous pouvez grandement remercier Elise, parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'update. Pour remercier tout __ceux qui ont aidé à voter pour un concours sur FB auquel elle a partagé, et pour lequel j'avais essayé de mobiliser des gens. Malheureusement (et c'est pas faute de s'être bougé à mort !), les autres les ont devancé (et on doit bien vous l'avouer, mais ça puait franchement la triche de leur côté. J'dis ça, j'dis rien). Quoi qu'il en soit, elle comme moi tenons à vous remercier de vous être mobilisé, et pour cela, j'ai décidé de vous updater quelque chose. Voilà voilà !  
_

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié cette série d'OS avec devez vous en douter à force, il s'agit encore __d'un OS en chanson, inscrit dans une certaine continuité avec "__**U Turn (Lily)"**, "**The way I loved you**", "**You always make me **_**smille**" et "**Kiss of fire**". Il vaut mieux avoir lu les précédents pour le comprendre, mais la trame globale reste la même. Besoin d'un petit rappel ? House et Cuddy ont eu une fille Lily, âgée à présent de 17 ans. Mais malheureusement, tout n'est jamais rose et, lorsque Lily avait 5 ans, House est entré à Mayfield pour se soigner. A sa sortie et n'ayant prévenu personne, il a disparu pendant des années dans la nature, sans donner de nouvelles à sa fiancée ou à leur petite.C'était sans compter que, dix ans plus tard, sa fille parviendrait à le retrouver, et qu'un contact se remettrait en place. House a donc enfin regagné le domicile familial, et redécouvre la vie à trois. Sans compter qu'avec Lisa, ils ont dans le projet d'agrandir à nouveau la famille, pour que cette fois-ci, le Diagnosticien voit son futur enfant grandir. Alors, ça vous revient en mémoire ?  
C'est donc sur ce résumé que je vous laisse lire. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, d'ailleurs le système de reviews est là pour ça, non ? Au passage, je vous remercie grandement pour votre soutien continuel, vos reviews, vos favoris,... Merci, vous êtes de vrais amours !

___Sur ce, réellement je vous souhaite une, je l'espère, excellente lecture, et on se retrouve très bientôt !_

___See ya people :D  
PS : La chanson est "**I'd sing for you**" de Bastian Baker, que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter tant je la trouve belle, et vous comprendrez peut-être plus encore mon choix._

* * *

**I'd sing for you**

Cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'ils essayaient, mais que leurs tentatives se terminaient en échecs. A chaque fin de mois, c'était la même chose. Elle urinait sur la petite bandelette, ils attendaient ensemble pendant cinq longues minutes, et la déception était plus que palpable lorsqu'apparaissait le signe '-'. Au final, Lisa pleurait, et House la berçait contre son torse en essayant de la rassurer.

Mais plus les mois passaient, plus Cuddy perdait confiance en leurs chances de succès. Elle désespérait de voir un jour ce '+' s'afficher sur le ridicule petit écran. Lily était un soutien précieux pour sa mère, trouvant constamment le moyen de lui redonner un peu le sourire lorsque ça n'allait pas. Aucun doute, elle avait bien hérité cette qualité de son père.

Ce matin-là, Lisa était blottie tout contre son compagnon, son corps retraçant parfaitement les courbes de son amant. Il avait un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, tandis que la tête de cette dernière reposait sur son torse. C'était très rapidement redevenu une habitude, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient s'en plaindre. Mais, pour perturber ce calme complet, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre et abattit son courroux sur eux. Cuddy remua, peinant à s'extirper de son sommeil, en grande partie à cause de ce son qui lui vrillait les tympans, et d'autre part car elle se sentait réellement trop confortablement installée dans ses bras pour avoir une quelconque envie de se réveiller.

Deux minutes passèrent, et la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas, pour leur plus grand malheur. House fut donc forcé d'attraper l'objet à l'origine de ce dérangement et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit écran du cellulaire, il fut plus que surpris.

**- Qui c'est à cette heure-ci ? **Gémit-elle en ouvrant péniblement les yeux et en luttant contre elle-même pour essayer de lire ce qui était indiqué.  
**- C'est la ligne du PPTH**, s'étonna-t-il avant de lui montrer clairement la chose.

Cette révélation la réveilla totalement, et elle se positionna contre le torse de son homme avant qu'il ne décroche. Il était 6h30, et en temps normal, pour un dimanche comme celui-ci, ils auraient au moins dormi jusqu'à 9h minimum. Il accepta l'appel, et porta le combiné à son oreille, son bras demeurant autour de Cuddy et caressant le ventre désespérément plat de cette dernière.

**- House j'écoute ? **Dit-il aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait.

Durant quelques minutes, il discuta avec son interlocuteur pendant que Lisa suivait toute la conversation. Lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir brièvement donné son accord, il jeta le téléphone mobile sur la table de nuit et referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

**- Alors si je comprends bien, tu vas aller à Princeton pour les aider sur ce cas ? **Souligna-t-elle, sa tête contre son torse, et ses doigts fins retraçant de larges arabesques sur son abdomen. **Tu dois vraiment y aller ?**  
**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix**, indiqua-t-il en la berçant lentement contre lui. **Sauf que je n'y vais pas seul, toi et Lily allez m'accompagner.**

L'Endocrinologue s'accroupit devant lui et scella ses lèvres aux siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la fit complètement basculer sur lui, et tira la couette pour qu'elle les recouvre totalement.

**- Et ils pourront bien attendre cet aprèm ou ce soir pour nous voir**, ajouta-t-il. **On va d'abord finir notre nuit, et on prendra le temps de réunir quelques affaires avant de partir, dans l'éventualité où l'on resterait quelques jours.**

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et ferma les yeux, se nichant à nouveau tout contre lui. Ils se rendormirent ainsi, profitant de la chaleur protectrice offerte par le corps de l'autre.

Une fois totalement réveillés quelques heures plus tard, ils déjeunèrent d'abord en tête à tête, puis le finirent avec Lily lorsque cette dernière apparut. Cuddy l'informa de leur changement de programme, et les yeux de l'adolescente s'illuminèrent. Elle allait retourner à Princeton, avec ses deux parents en plus !

Une fois leur repas ingurgité, ils préparèrent un sac avec quelques affaires, puis s'installèrent en voiture. House se trouvait au volant de la berline Lexus grise, tandis que Lisa avait pris place à ses côtés, et leur fille à l'arrière. Durant le trajet, ils chantaient à tue-tête, discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin dans un fast-food pour le déjeuner, Lisa pestant contre ses deux imbéciles qui se gavaient d'aliments gras alors qu'ils auraient pu, comme elle, opter pour une salade. Ils reprirent ensuite la route, relativement détendus. Lily avait tanné ses parents pour écouter l'un des CDs de son groupe du moment, 'Fun.'. Elle imitait les différents passages à la guitare, ou au piano, s'éclatant totalement.

Mais, alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une petite trentaine de minutes de route et qu'ils se trouvaient du côté de New Brunswick, sur la nationale, la voiture devant eux fit un violent écart, pour aller durement s'écraser contre les bordures de route en pierre. Les trois passagers de la Lexus poussèrent un cri de stupeur et, sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, ils se rangèrent sur le côté de la nationale, et s'approchèrent lentement de la Ford après avoir sécurisé les alentours. Lily composa le numéro des secours, leur expliquant la situation pendant que ses parents s'approchaient du véhicule accidenté.

L'avant était réellement dans un sale état, et plus ils s'avançaient, plus il était évident que les passagers avant avaient subis un choc plus que terrible. Par chance, le véhicule ne montrait aucun signe d'un enflammement prochain. House fut le premier à constater les dégâts, et adressa une grimace à l'intention de Cuddy. Elle s'avança précautionneusement et, une fois arrivée aux côtés de son compagnon, elle noua leurs doigts tandis qu'un cri de stupeur s'échappait de ses lèvres.

A l'intérieur, se trouvaient deux adultes d'environ une trentaine d'années, bloqués entre les sièges et les airbags. A l'arrière, deux petits installés dans leurs cosy, dos à la route. Lorqu'House prit le pouls du conducteur, son visage se décomposa un peu plus. Rien, rien du tout. Et ce sang qui s'était répandu...

Sur le siège passager, Lisa fit le même constat. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas eu une seule chance de survie face à la force du choc. Elle échangea un silencieux regard avec son compagnon, et ouvrit une porte arrière, découvrant alors des jumeaux d'environ 5 mois, pleurant encore et encore. Elle détacha un des sièges et prit l'enfant, tandis que le Diagnosticien faisait de même avec l'autre. Par chance, ils n'avaient strictement rien, hormis une bonne grosse frayeur. Doucement, Cuddy posa le cosy à terre, détacha le petit garçon et vint le blottir tout contre elle afin de le rassurer. Il ne tarda pas à stopper ses sanglots, apaisé par l'Endocrinologue, et presque quasiment en même temps que sa jumelle, qui se trouvait dans les bras de House.

Lily s'était rapprochée, et regardait ses parents faire. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les deux adultes de la Ford, puisque ses parents ne leur administraient aucun soin.

**- On devrait essayer de trouver leurs papiers**, souligna Lisa en berçant le petit garçon.

Elle voulut le replacer dans le cosy, mais ce dernier s'agita, ne voulant aucunement quitter ses bras. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et déposa un baiser sur le front de ce dernier, le serrant tout contre elle.

**- Chuuuut... **Murmura-t-elle. **Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas bonhomme...  
- Laisse Maman, je vais chercher, c'est pas grave**, assura Lily.  
**- Regarde à l'arrière, j'ai cru voir un sac à langer**, l'informa House. **Avec de la chance, on trouvera peut-être leurs carnets de santé et leurs papiers d'identité.**

La jeune fille se précipita à la recherche de ces derniers, et ne tarda pas à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

**- Je les ai ! **S'exclama-t-elle triomphalement avant de les brandir devant elle. **Alors... Il s'agit d'Alix et Maxence ****Théraulaz. Et ils ont... cinq mois depuis une semaine.**

Les véhicules de secours se firent entendre, et se rangèrent sur le côté de la route. Très vite les deux médecins établirent un constat auprès des paramédicaux, leur expliquant l'accident et la situation des deux passagers avants. Deux ambulanciers tendirent les bras pour récupérer les jumeaux, mais ces derniers semblaient en avoir décidément autrement. Il était quasiment impossible de les détacher de leurs 'sauveurs' !

**- Nous devons les conduire dans un hôpital et leur faire passer des examens**, s'exaspéra l'un des hommes.  
**- Ces petits sont traumatisés, ils se raccrochent à la première chose à laquelle ils peuvent**, objecta House. **Si vous les retirez à nous, ils seront inconsolables.  
- D'autant plus que nous nous rendions justement au Princeton Plainsboro**, ajouta Cuddy. **Nous sommes tous les deux médecins, et j'étais l'ancienne doyenne là-bas. Ils seront immédiatement pris en charge.**

Lily adressait de larges sourires à Alix, la distrayant alors. House la lui passa tranquillement, sans que la petite ne sanglote, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

**- Vous allez les transporter au PPTH**, ordonna Greg. **Lisa, Lily, vous montez dans l'ambulance avec les petits, ils ont besoin de vous. Moi, je suivrai avec notre voiture.**

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de faire signe aux secours de remonter dans leurs véhicules. Elle replaça Maxence dans son cosy, l'y attacha, et monta avec lui à l'arrière de l'ambulance, tandis que sa fille faisait de même avec la jumelle.

Le trajet jusqu'au PPTH se déroula dans un silence plutôt troublant. Les jumeaux ne détachaient pas un seul instant leurs regards de la mère et de la fille, les yeux brillants. Les deux Cuddy prenaient soin de sans cesser rester dans leurs champs de vision. Pendant ce temps, House en avait profité pour prévenir son ancienne équipe au PPTH, et préparé la prise en charge des petits sitôt ils arriveraient sur place.

L'ambulance pénétra dans le centre hospitalier universitaire, s'arrêtant devant l'emplacement réservé aux urgences. Lisa laissa échapper un soupir en voyant le bâtiment où elle avait longtemps administré, et elle sentit la main rassurante de sa fille se poser sur son épaule. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et descendit du véhicule, un cosy bien en main pendant que Lily s'occupait de l'autre.

Ce fut Thirteen qui les accueillit, enlaçant longuement mère et fille. Elle les conduisit ensuite dans une partie des urgences qu'elle avait réquisitionné, où les petits furent prit en charge sur le champ et où House les rejoignit. Il avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa compagne, tandis que Lily s'était assise sur un tabouret et balançait ses jambes pour faire passer le temps. Par chance, l'auscultation fut rapide, les jumeaux n'ayant rien.

Wilson en avait profité pour faire une halte aux urgences, afin de saluer ses amis. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé doyen après le départ de Cuddy, il avait nettement moins vu cette dernière, même depuis le retour de House dans leurs vies. Il enlaça longuement Lisa, ébouriffa les cheveux de celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce, et enchaîna avec House. Ce dernier fut plus que mal à l'aise, n'osant même plus bougé, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lisa et l'adolescente.

**- Wilson, s'il-te-plaît, je ne suis pas gay ! **Souffla-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère comme il le pouvait. **Et en plus, ma compagne et ma fille regardent !**

James se détacha enfin de lui, et se tourna vers les petits. Il échangea un regard avec Rémy, qui ne tarda pas à la rassurer par un léger sourire. Il fit ensuite de nouveau face à ses deux amis, et se racla la gorge.

**- Pendant que vous arriviez, j'ai passé quelques appels**, les informa finalement l'Oncologue-Doyen de la Faculté.** Leurs parents étaient d'origine suisse, et je n'ai pu trouver personne dans leur entourage.  
- Tu veux dire que... **Murmura Lisa, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.  
**- Ils sont orphelins. Quelqu'un de la protection de l'enfance va passer d'ici demain**, les informa Jimmy.  
**- Ils risquent d'être séparés alors...  
- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna l'homme aux sourcils-chenilles.**  
- Parce qu'on sépare les jumeaux dès cinq mois**, développa Greg, caressant l'avant-bras de sa petite-amie.  
**- C'est affreux ! **S'exclama l'Endocrinologue. **Ils n'ont plus personne, et en plus, on voudrait les séparer ?!**

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son homme, se nichant totalement contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, tandis qu'une infirmière s'apprêtait à monter les enfants dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué en attendant qu'ils soient placés en orphelinat. Mais, sitôt Alix et Maxence n'eurent plus les Cuddy-House dans leur champ de vision, qu'ils fondirent en sanglots, inconsolables. Lisa se précipita vers eux, leur attrapant chacun une main qu'elle serra dans les siennes. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt, ancrant leurs jolis yeux gris dans ceux de la mé avoir besoin de discuter davantage, la famille Cuddy-House rejoignit les jumeaux dans la chambre qu'ils allaient devoir occuper. Lisa et Greg prirent place sur les fauteuils, les petits lits des enfants à leurs côtés. Lily elle, s'était accroupie au sol, juste aux pieds de sa mère. Les jumeaux s'agitaient un peu dans leurs lits et, sans trop s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille commença à taper du pied en rythme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à House pour comprendre de quel chanson il s'agissait et, d'un simple regard, il attrapa les berceaux et fit signe à ses deux femmes de le suivre. Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de jeux du service, où Greg se plaça devant le piano. Lisa s'installa à ses côtés, sa tête atterrissant sur l'épaule de son homme. Lily mit une chaise auprès d'eux, tandis que les enfants étaient juste devant eux.

L'adolescente attrapa une guitare posée dans un coin, et entama quelques accords pour vérifier que l'instrument était bien accordé. Son père fit de même avec le piano, jouant quelques notes pour le roder. Sans plus attendre, il entama le morceau, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier chaque instant. Très vite, Lily le rejoignit avec l'instrument, son pied droit martelant le sol en rythme. Et, à la plus grande surprise du père et de la fille, Lisa prit le violoncelle posé non loin de là, les rejoignant sur la mélodie. Son compagnon l'interrogea du regard, mais elle était trop concentrée sur le morceau qu'elle jouait, qu'elle ne chercha pas même à prendre soin de lui répondre. Il commença alors à chanter de vive voix les paroles, tandis que ses yeux demeuraient clos et que ses doigts valsaient sur les touches.

_**« Follow me, follow me you know, that I could be the one for you**_

_**I could save you from your hurt,**_

_**You could leave this crazy Earth**_

_**When society's too dirty for your dreams**_

_**And you're unhappy with your day-to-day life,**_

_**You could be my other half. »**_

Immédiatement, les jumeaux arrêtèrent de s'agiter, leur attention étant attirée par la musique et la voix de l'ancien Diagnosticien. Cette chanson, House l'avait entendu pour la première fois un jour où il pensait fortement à Lisa. Tant de fois il aurait voulu lui demander de le suivre, de lui rappeler qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il pouvait être le seul homme pour elle. Lui montrer qu'il pouvait la sauver de ses blessures, la protéger face au monde. Qu'ainsi, elle pourrait quitter cette folle planète Terre, lorsque la société sera trop souillée pour laisser une place à ses rêves et que son quotidien la rendra malheureuse. Lui dire qu'alors, elle pourra être son autre moitié. Celle qui lui permettrait de se sentir pleinement vivant.

_**« I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**And the distance is not true**_

_**When we know it's me and you**_

_**I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**We'd be sharing all and more**_

_**We would love without discord. »**_

Il adorait chanter pour elle, c'était un fait. Il n'avait jamais été l'un de ceux qui aiment se faire entendre en public pour se vanter, il avait toujours préféré jouer pour lui-même. Et pourtant, bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait choisi de s'éloigner pour une durée indéterminée d'elle et de leur fille, il aurait tout donné pour chanter pour elle. Pour l'entendre chanter pour lui. Et qu'importe la distance, au fond de lui-même, il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il existerait toujours un « _toi et moi _», un elle et lui. Qu'il chanterait pour elle, qu'elle chanterait pour lui. Qu'à nouveau, ils partageraient tout et bien plus encore, et qu'ils s'aimeraient sans désaccord aucun.

_**« Leave a town, leave a town of fear**_

_**Your enemies are hiding near**_

_**Mountains are our empty spaces, there will be no one who'll say**_

"_**I got to work I'm growing old**_

_**And all I'm looking for is gold"**_

_**There you'll hear the silence sing**_

_**I swear it's a perfect thing. »**_

Mais il était parti du jour au lendemain, la laissant désespérément seule avec leur fille de cinq ans. Elle avait du se résigner à quitter la ville, cette ville qui l'effrayait presque sans lui. Jamais elle n'avait pu se faire à l'idée de continuer à vivre à Princeton sans lui, se sentant trop fragile pour. Comme si ses ennemis se cachaient à proximité et que, si elle ne fuyait pas, elle ne tiendrait guère très longtemps. A présent il savait toutes ces choses, et il regrettait ses actes. Les petites montagnes – qu'on appelait les montagnes du Porc-épic - dans lesquelles il s'était réfugiée de temps à autre pendant sa très longue absence avaient été de réels espaces vides, qui lui avaient permis de se ressourcer. De se replonger dans ce passé qu'ils avaient partagés vingt ans plus tôt, à l'université. Au moins là-bas, personne ne lui avait dit « Je dois travailler, je me fais vieux. Et tout ce que je cherche c'est de l'or », il avait pu se focaliser sur ces souvenirs auxquels il tenait tant. Là-bas, il avait entendu le silence chanter, quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé tout bonnement parfaite.

Les jumeaux bougeaient à peine, bercés par la musique. Ils agitaient leurs petites mains en l'air, les yeux gris brillant. Cela ravit Cuddy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement. Ils étaient tellement mignons, tellement adorables ! Si craquants qu'elle avait presque envie de les manger. Si elle n'avait pas eu le violon entre les mains, elle les aurait volontiers pris contre elle. Elle ne les connaissait certes que depuis peu mais... Elle s'y était déjà tellement accroché à ces petits ! House lui, était vraiment absorbé dans sa musique, tout comme Lily qui continuait à marteler le sol avec son pied en rythme.

_**« I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**And the distance is not true**_

_**When we know it's me and you**_

_**I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**We'd be sharing all and more**_

_**We would love without discord. »**_

L'un comme l'autre, House et Cuddy savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus envie d'être séparés des jumeaux. Cela paraissait sans doute idiot, mais c'était comme s'ils sentaient une connexion entre Alix, Maxence et eux. Peut-être était-ce du fait qu'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à avoir un deuxième enfant, ils n'en savaient rien. Tout ce dont ils étaient conscients, c'était qu'ils tenaient à ces enfants, et qu'ils ne voulaient aucunement les voir séparer et envoyer au loin dans des familles d'accueils au sujet desquels ils ignoreraient tout.

_**« Just the two of us lost somewhere in the US**_

_**Would be a dream come true…**_

_**I'll ride the train, the bus, take a plane I'll never stop**_

_**Just to be with you… »**_

Durant sa 'cavale', il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver par hasard quelque part aux Etats-Unis, ç'aurait été comme un rêve devenu réalité. Il aurait conduit un train, un bus, pris un avion bref il n'aurait jamais arrêter, juste pour pouvoir la retrouver, juste pour être avec elle. Il aurait tout donné durant ces dix ans pour la voir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ! Elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps... Et jamais il ne se lasserait de pouvoir la tenir contre lui de nouveau, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras depuis maintenant presque deux ans.

_**« I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**And the distance is not true, when we know it's me and you.**_

_**I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**And the distance is not true, when we know it's me and you. »**_

_**I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**We'd be sharing all and more**_

_**We would love without discord.**_

_**I'd sing for you**_

_**You'd sing for me**_

_**And the distance is not true, when we know it's me and you… »**_

Le morceau s'acheva, et Lisa reposa le violoncelle sur son socle avant de s'approcher des jumeaux et de leur adresser un sublime sourire. Lily se plaça à ses côtés, se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère, un bras autour de la taille de cette dernière. House lui, se leva soudainement du banc du piano, et disparut de la pièce, sans un mot. Les deux Cuddy échangèrent un regard, et l'ancienne Doyenne du PPTH se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait son compagnon, elle était habituée à ce genre de comportements, et elle préférait le laisser faire plutôt que de l'importuner. Il reviendrait bien assez vite sans qu'elle ne le dérange...

Les deux brunettes jouaient avec les petits, agitant des doudous devant eux pour les faire rire. Chacune avait l'un des jumeaux sur les genoux, assises en tailleur à même le sol. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Greg réapparut, et invita ses deux chéries à se relever pour leur parler. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent rapidement, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard après avoir replacé les petits dans leurs berceaux. Il les invita à prendre place sur les chaises, et elles s'installèrent en attendant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

Il prit la main de Lisa dans la sienne, Lily jouant nerveusement avec ses propres doigts. Il inspira grandement, n'arrangeant en rien la bouffée de stress qui montait dans l'organisme de ses interlocutrices. Il s'en régalait, c'était certain, et ça leur tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Elles voulaient savoir, et vite !

**- J'ai discuté avec Wilson**, annonça-t-il finalement.  
**- Eeeeeet ? **Le pressa Cuddy. **Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Il t'a dit quoi ?  
- Et bien... **Traîna l'infirme.  
**- Papa, c'est pas drôle du tout**, grogna l'adolescente. **Crache le morceau !  
- Et, si vous êtes d'accord, on adopte légalement Alix et Maxence**, déclara-t-il finalement, un large et beau sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.  
**- VRAIMENT ? **Hurlèrent d'une même voix la mère et la fille.  
**- Vraiment, on va avoir des petits Suisses, même pas dans le frigo pour une fois en plus ! **Ricana-t-il en écartant les bras pour qu'elles viennent toutes les deux se nicher dans ses bras.

Lisa lui sauta quasiment au cou, manquant presque de le faire atterrir sur le sol. Lily elle, s'ajouta à l'étreinte, inondant son père de baisers. Il les serrait tout contre lui, ravi. Durant de longues minutes il ne les lâcha pas, avant que la jeune fille ne se détache finalement de lui et s'approche des enfants en rejetant ses cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à l'intention de la médecin, tandis qu'elle se penchait au dessus des petits.

Cuddy en profita pour se blottir totalement contre lui, caressant tendrement son échine, et lui adressant un sourire des plus adorables. Il avait noué leurs doigts, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis tant de temps, et il se réjouissait de la retrouver ainsi.

**- Au fait House, je te préviens**, siffla Lisa en lui caressant la cuisse, son regard ancré dans le sien, **tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire une blague aussi stupide à propos de la nationalité d'origine des jumeaux. C'était vraiment nul.**

Il ricana, et dissimula son visage au milieu des cheveux bruns de sa compagne. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se délectant de la sensation de sa barbe rugueuse contre sa peau douce.

**- Toi, tu m'avais caché que tu faisais du violoncelle**, siffla-t-il à son oreille, le sourire aux lèvres. **Alors comme ça on est quitte.  
- J'ai appris à en jouer quand j'étais petite**, expliqua-t-elle en plissant un peu le nez. **Ma mère m'y a forcé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je voulais le piano, mais c'est Julia qui a eu le droit, et ma mère m'a imposé le violoncelle. Alors crois moi, c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que tu me verras en jouer !**

Il roula des yeux et lui pinça le flanc, se voulant taquiner. Elle avait peut-être été forcée d'apprendre à jouer de cet instrument dans sa jeunesse mais finalement, même après tant d'années, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Et puis, il appréciait assez l'idée qu'elle aussi sache jouer d'un instrument.

Ils se relevèrent ensuite, et s'approchèrent de leur fille aînée, se plaçant juste derrière elle et posant chacun une main sur son épaule. C'était définitif, ils allaient adopter les jumeaux, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un doute à ce sujet. D'autant plus qu'à ce niveau, les petits les avaient déjà adopté dès le début...

Alors certes ils n'auraient pas de ce deuxième enfant tous les deux, ce ne serait pas un nouveau mélange de leurs gênes, de leurs ADN, mais ils s'en fichaient totalement, car à leurs yeux, Alix et Maxence faisaient partie de leur famille. Qu'importait qu'ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu, ils aimaient déjà fortement ses petits bouts auxquels ils s'étaient si vite attachés. Alors oui, ils n'avaient pas eu ce deuxième enfant ensemble, mais ils avaient à présent un deuxième et un troisième enfants des plus adorables...

_The End._


End file.
